


The Groom’s Florist

by Ga_Peach



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Angst, Coming Out, Fluff, Happy Ending, Homophobia doesn’t exist here because I say so, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ga_Peach/pseuds/Ga_Peach
Summary: Ash is getting married soon to who he thought was the love of his life. However, after meeting Eiji Okumura, a florist who offered to do the flowers for his wedding, Ash is starting to have doubts. As his and Eiji’s relationship grows, Ash finds himself learning more about what love means.AKA the flower shop/wedding au I’ve always wanted to write





	1. So this is love...

With less than a month to go before the wedding, Ash was beginning to wonder if his fiancé made the right choice in asking him to plan the wedding. For weeks all he had been thinking of were color themes and table arrangements; he’d eaten so many different slices of cake, he was sure he’d never be able to enjoy it again. Ash never knew how many shades of the color blue there were, and frankly, he didn’t care to know, but his lover insisted on blue for the wedding, so there was no escaping it. 

The New York air was chilly, especially with Autumn right around the corner, but Ash didn’t mind. The cool breeze and colorful leaves were a refresher after spending so many hours cooped up in his stuffy white apartment, stressing over what venue his fiancé would like better.

He felt like goldilocks; always finding something too modern or too classic. Too bright or too dull. Maybe Ash was just picky, but he wanted everything to be perfect, which turned out to be a very tedious task. According to his fiancé, a wedding day is the most important day of a woman’s life; other than her birth. Ash wasn’t so sure  _ how _ true that was, but he decided not to argue with her on it. 

Said fiancé, a woman named Amanda, was currently in Canada on a business trip for the third time this year. She worked for a company that was based in Canada so she often went there with her boss for meetings or similar arrangements. Of course, it had to be just weeks before their wedding; which, in turn meant that Ash was the chosen wedding planner. 

So, for the last few weeks, Ash had been going to venues, meeting catering groups, talking to photographers, and eating cake. Lots, and lots of cake. Nearly everything was set up. Except one crucial wedding staple Ash nearly forgot about. Flowers.

Ash didn’t know a lot of weddings, mostly because he had only been to one - his adoptive parents’ wedding - but he knew that it was important to have flowers. And especially important for them to look good. 

After days of scouring the internet and searching the streets of New York, Ash could only find one floral shop near him that was available the week of his wedding. It was a miracle that he had found one that was willing to do the floral arrangements for a wedding that was less than two weeks away, and for that, he thanked the heavens.

The shop was a small hole in the wall place in downtown called Garden Of Eden. Based on its reviews on Yelp, it was a fairly good shop, and the flowers there were always fresh and vibrant. In addition, according to those reviews, the owner of the shop - a young man named Okumura Eiji - was ‘ _ the nicest person you’ll ever meet _ .’

Ash was skeptical of the first comment, but sure enough every review made note of the lovely owner who was ‘sweeter than a donut’. (Ash had never heard that phrase before then.) 

Ash had emailed the shop, and they requested he come in to browse the flower types the next day. He agreed and scheduled to meet them around 2:00 PM to get all of his flower needs in order. It was now 1:30 PM and Ash was nearly 20 minutes away. He decided to walk the rest of the way so he could get a glimpse of the city and the wildlife. 

Pigeons roamed the streets and squirrels scurried up trees as he walked past. The sky was clear and the sun shone down on the busy city, casting a great light all over. It was a nice contrast to the dark rainy days they had been having recently. Fresh air was just what Ash needed to get back in a good mindset, and today he would need that.

The shop was very quaint, and flowers were hung from the ceiling and every wall. Garden Of Eden seemed to fit the shop very well. Every type of flower you could think of was available, with every color and every size imaginable. The walls were pink and the floors a white tile. at the back of the store was a counter where many bouquets sat in vases, seemingly fresh. However, it seemed there was no one but him in the shop. It was empty, or so it appeared. Just as Ash turned to leave, a young man - about 25 - walked out of the back room, humming a familiar tune from… a disney movie?

_ “So this is love… mmhmm mmhmm…  _

_ so this is love”  _ He took a breath.

_ “So this is what makes life, divine? _

_ I’m all aglow… mmhmm mmhmm, and now I know… _

_ The key to our heaven is mine.” _

He had soft raven hair and dark chocolate brown eyes, his skin was pale, yet warm, and he was holding a gorgeous arrangement of flowers in his hands. He looked at them tenderly as he hummed, rummaging under the counter for a vase to hold them. 

_ “My heart has wings, mmhmm mmhmm, and I can fly”  _ He continued as he polished the vase.  _ “I’ll touch ever star in the sky. So this is the miracle that I’ve been dreaming of, mmhmm mmhmm, so this is love.”  _ He smiled at the flowers happily, as if he was singing to them. 

When he popped back up, he spotted Ash, nearly dropping the vase full of flowers on the ground.

His eyes widened and a pink tint appeared on his cheeks, telling of his embarrassment for not noticing Ash sooner. He placed the flowers and vase down on the counter, hurrying to the front of the store to greet Ash. 

“Oh sir, I’m so sorry. I didn’t even hear you come in! I’m sorry.” He apologized profusely. He was about two inches shorter than Ash, so he had to tilt his head upwards slightly to make eye contact with the blonde. 

Ash stopped and observed the man for a moment. He had long eyelashes and thicker eyebrows. If Ash hadn’t known any better, he would have thought that the man was an angel. The man blinked nervously, waiting for a response from Ash. He cleared his throat. 

“You’re alright, I’m looking for someone who works here. Actually, I think he owns this shop? His name is-“

“Okumura Eiji.” The man interrupted. “I’m him. This is my shop. You must be-“

“Aslan Callenreese. But you can just call me Ash.” Ash smiled at Eiji politely. He had the slightest japanese accent, but it was so faint, Ash almost didn’t hear it. It was charming.

Eiji reached out to shake Ash’s hand, returning his smile. Ash accepted his hand and shook it firmly. The man’s hand was soft and warm, and Ash found himself shaking it for a few seconds too long. He quickly retracted his hand and stuffed it in his pocket.

Eiji looked away a bit anxiously, before turning back to Ash and asking what flowers he was interested in for his wedding, beginning to list the most common types.

“There’s many different flowers to choose from!” Eiji had explained. “Each of them have different meanings based on the type of flower itself and the color of the flower.” Eiji picked up a simple red rose from a basket nearby. 

“For example, red roses represent deep, passionate love. That’s why they’re often used in weddings or romantic settings.” Eiji spoke very intelligently about each type of flower as he picked them up and showed them off. Ash couldn’t help but think of how gracefully he held the flowers and how lovingly he talked about them. He followed Eiji around the shop and he learned about the various meanings of colors and shapes. 

Eiji picked up a white flower from a basket in the middle of the room and held it up to Ash. 

“This is a Daisy. It’s a pretty common flower but it’s one of my favorites. It symbolizes purity and innocence. They’re perfect for nearly any occasion! Parties, dates-“ Eiji shot Ash a grin, “ even weddings.” Ash held the daisy in his hand and observed it. The petals were soft and fragile. It was beautiful and light.

For once, Ash was sure of a planning decision for the wedding. 

Ash looked at Eiji with as serious of a face as he could muster.

“I’d like these for my wedding.” Ash stated clearly. Eiji’s eyes lit up with excitement and his smile widened. 

“Really? That’s great! Are there any other flowers you’d like to order along with it? I’ll give you a special deal since it’s your wedding day soon.”

Eiji picked one of the daisies and brought it to the counter where he trimmed the stem of it. He placed the flower in Ash’s flannel pocket and grinned. “I just know you’re going to love these for your wedding, they’re just perfect right?” 

Ash smiled and nodded at Eiji, watching and listening intently as Eiji rambled on about flower arrangements and such. He decided that the reviews were right. This man  _ was _ sweeter than a donut, and not even a hundred wedding cakes could do him justice. 

They scheduled to meet again in a few days to discuss the amount of flowers and what types of arrangements would be best for their venue and wedding theme.

_ Daisies match most all colors, so you should be okay with the colors  _ Eiji had mentioned. On Thursday they would choose the rest of the flowers and Eiji would personally arrange the bouquets for Ash, it being his wedding day. After they said their goodbyes, Ash left the shop. Inside Eiji retreated behind the counter, where he cut flower stems and watered bouquets happily. Ash couldn’t help the grin that showed up on his face. Who knew The Garden Of Eden had real angels? 

  
  


——

  
  


That night, after showering and getting ready for bed, Ash called Amanda.

_ ‘Hello?’  _ She had answered. Her voice, which was normally silky smooth, seemed a bit rugged; as if she were frustrated.

“It’s me, love.” He replied softly. It had been a few days since he’d heard from her, so he hoped she’d be happy to talk to him. He missed her silky brown hair and fair skin. She was his best friend after all - and soon to be wife. 

_ ‘Oh! Aslan! It’s so good to hear from you! Have you fixed the flower arrangements yet?’  _

“They’re fixed hun, I’m meeting with the owner Thursday to finish the deal.” Ash assured her. He laid on his bed and closed his eyes, waiting for her to respond. The bed felt empty without someone in it, but he’d grown to be comfortable with it. 

_ ‘Ok, good.’  _ Was all she said. It was silent on her line for a moment. There was only the sound of the clicking of the computer keyboard and phones ringing. A voice called out her name, breaking the silence, and within moments she was apologizing.

_ ‘Oh, darling. I’m sorry I’ve got to go. Can we talk later?’  _ Ash frowned at this, but he kept his cheery voice up. 

“Yeah… Yeah it’s okay. You go to work, it’s okay. I’ll call you another time. I love you.” Ash forced himself to smile as he got ready to hang up the phone.  _ Why did everything he was saying seem so forced? _ Amanda sighed over the line, mumbling something Ash didn’t quite catch. 

_ ‘I love you too darling, goodbye!’  _ Before Ash could even tell her goodnight, the phone call was already over, and Amanda was gone. Ash laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling. 

Maybe it was just the distance. It seemed as though their calls were getting shorter and shorter. They had less to talk about at dinner. Laughter was minimal nowadays. Was that normal? When she got back next week it would be different. They were getting married in two weeks for Christ’s sake! This was what relationships were like. It’s normal to have arguments and have rough patches, but were the past few months a rough patch? 

This was normal… right?

Ash shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts. There was no point to dwell on it, and he was probably just getting cold feet with the wedding so close. Ash loved her, and she loved him; that’s all that matters. He turned off the lamp on his bedside and pulled the covers over him. 

The room was cold, as per usual, but tonight, Ash craved something different. He yearned for warmth; for something, or rather, someone to cling to. 

As Ash fell deeper into sleep, he was brought back to the flower shop. The beautiful life that surrounded him as he stood, the colorful plants which all seemed to emit a sense of happiness, the dark haired man who he’d met. Chocolate brown eyes and raven hair haunted his dreams, refusing to leave his subconscious. 

Even the man’s name, Eiji, had a warm quality to it. The way he spoke, the way he’d glance at Ash as he explained the flowers’ meanings, the smile he gave Ash as he held the bouquet of daisies. 

The tenderness and kindness Eiji had shown the flowers, and the respect and love he had shown Ash as well. Perhaps he had really met an angel in that little flower shop, and that was why he was so enamored with him.

Or, perhaps, Eiji was not an angel, but a man. A man who’s kindness would forever change Ash’s perspective of life and love. If only Thursday would come faster. 

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Coffee Order

Thursday proved to be the longest day of Ash’s life. From the moment he woke up, he could already tell that the whole morning would drag on as long as possible; every second accounted for. 

For what Ash hoped was an hour, but really turned out to be maybe 25 minutes, Ash laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling. His room was cold, and part of him wanted to swaddle himself in blankets and fall back asleep, but Ash knew he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep anyhow.

So, he sat up, stifling a yawn, and swung his feet over the side of the bed. He made a beeline for the bathroom, ready to prepare for the day. He took a shower - which he made sure to stretch out - brushed his teeth, and shaved, and still, it was only 9:30 AM by the end of it. 

Rather than eating a good breakfast to give him some energy, Ash brewed coffee for himself, stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth, and practically ran out the door like the protagonist in some slice of life anime. He walked down the hallway of the 7th floor where his apartment was, stopping to say hello to one of his neighbors, who was taking their dog on a walk. 

“Goodmorning, Ash! You’re up early!” The man, whose name was Kong, greeted. His dog, a small Pomeranian, yipped happily at Ash, wagging her tail like he was a walking treat. Ash bent down and patted her on the head, looking up to Kong to answer him. 

“Yeah, I’ve got a busy day today.” He laughed a bit, not because anything was particularly funny, but because it made him seem like less of an ass; and because Kong’s dog was licking his palm and it tickled a little bit. (But he’d never admit he was actually ticklish to anyone - not even Amanda) 

“How’s the fiancé?” Kong asked, as if reading Ash’s mind. The blonde tensed up at his question. Thankfully, his over friendly neighbor didn’t seem to notice it, or at least didn’t comment on it. Ash stood up and brushed the dirt off of his knees. 

“She’s doing great!” Ash lied enthusiastically. This seemed to please the man because he smiled and nodded, checking his watch for the time. 

“Good, good. Well, I’ve got to get going but I’ll catch you later! Say hello to the misses for me!” Kong patted Ash on the shoulder gently, and walked back down the hallway towards the stairs, his dog leading the way. Ash nodded and watched him leave, making sure they were gone before he let his smile drop. He checked his phone.  _ 9:40 AM.  _ Ash sighed and trudged to the elevator. 

Today was going to be  _ especially  _ long.

>>•<<

  
  


Eiji was arranging a bouquet for the 5th time that morning when he heard the sound of a bell, signaling that someone had entered the store.

“Ash?” He asked, voice full of confusion and… hope? It was a bit earlier than they had agreed on, but Eiji wasn’t going to complain. He felt his heart leap at the chance of meeting Ash again, but his excitement was quieted as soon as he saw Yut Lung’s silky black hair and diamond Gucci sunglasses. 

“Oh, it’s just you.” Eiji sighed, visibly deflating. Yue raised his hands in the air in an upset manner.

“Hi Eiji, I’m doing great thanks for asking!” Yue spit sarcastically, words laced with fake venom. Eiji looked down, embarrassed as he realized just how rude he’d sounded when greeting his friend.  _ Whoops... _

“Oh, God, I’m sorry Yue. I’ve just been very… distracted.” Yue rolled his eyes under his sunglasses, and although Eiji couldn’t see it happen, he was sure his friend had done it. 

“I forgive you.” Yue said, tone as if he had granted Eiji a favor. “Who were you hoping to see instead of me?” He took off his sunglasses, placed them on the counter, and leaned on it, placing his chin in his hand and looking up at Eiji, batting his eyelashes. 

Yue was the definition of extra.

“It’s not- I’m not like, into him or anything-“ Eiji tried to reason, but to no avail. “His name is Ash.” He practically whispered. Yue’s eyes lit up, hungry for details.

“Why did he come in to your flower shop?” Eiji went red, remembering that  _ oh yeah, he’s getting married _ . 

“Well… he was…” Eiji coughed, “he was looking at flower arrangements for his wedding in two weeks.” Yue’s eyebrows shot up and his jaw dropped.

“Eiji! You mean to tell me that you somehow got yourself a crush on a man who, one, you’ve only met once -  _ briefly _ \- and, two, who is engaged?” Eiji looked down to avoid any eye contact.

“Yeah, I know! It’s stupid but it’s not like anything could happen anyway… he’s marrying a woman, not a man.” Yue frowned. 

“Okay.” He deadpanned. “What difference does that make? He could be bi!” 

“Yue, he’s in a committed relationship! I can’t expect him to just give all that up for some boy from the flower shop! Plus, even if he would, why would he do that for me?” Eiji laughed self consciously. Almost immediately, with a lot more force than he expected for him to have, Yut Lung grabbed Eiji’s hand, forcing him to make eye contact. 

“Eiji. Don’t you  _ dare  _ put yourself down like that again.”

“But it’s true! I’m just some average looking-“ Yue put a hand over Eiji’s mouth.

“Do you remember back in highschool how all the pole vaulting club would stare at you all the time with no explanation?” Eiji nodded silently since Yue’s hand was still over his mouth. “Literally every single one of them had a crush on you. They would pay  _ good money _ to just hold your hand for like, thirty seconds.” Eiji looked stunned. 

“Those guys you tutored in chemistry?” Yut Lung continued, taking his hand off the japanese boy’s face. “Straight A students. They just wanted to have an excuse to stare at you for an hour after school every day. You’re attractive Eiji! Face it! You’ve got the face of an angel and the ass of a-“ Now it was Eiji’s turn to cover his friend’s mouth.

“Okay, okay I get it!” Yue’s face softened, but his arms were still crossed. Eiji took the hand away hesitantly, praying that this would be the end of their conversation.

“I’m just going to say one last thing, and then I’ll be out of your hair.” Eiji rolled his eyes, but allowed Yue to finish. “You’re more than just a guy with a knack for flower arranging. I promise, you’ll find someone who’ll be able to make you see that someday. Just be patient, and never give up on love.” Eiji crossed his arms and looked at the ground. Compliments always made Eiji embarrassed, and, in turn, he was always red after being gifted with one. 

“Are you done?” Eiji asked. Yue nodded quietly and picked his sunglasses up, positioning them perfectly on the top of his head. He looked back at Eiji and kissed his cheek before he left.

“Okay, I’ll see you later, love. Call me if you need to!” Eiji smiled and returned the kiss. 

“I will, Yue. Thanks.” Yut Lung winked, and with that the man was gone, out of the flower shop and down the street. 

Eiji sighed. Was Yue right? Eiji wasn’t sure what all was true and what was just an exaggeration. He buried his head in his arms on the counter. 

Did he still have a chance? Or was it time to give the fairytale up…

>>•<<

Although it was barely lunch time, Chang Dai was already booming with service. Nearly all the tables were filled with people, and the quiet atmosphere the restaurant usually had was nowhere to be found. Instead, it was replaced by loud talking and activity all about. Ash took a tentative step in, wondering if he should come back later or-

“Ash!” His thoughts were interrupted by a voice calling out his name. Ash scanned the room for a few seconds before finding the source of the voice. He was impossible to miss. 

“Shorter!” Ash greeted, fist bumping the taller Chinese man. He was still wearing his apron, and - although he was indoors - he was also wearing his sunglasses. Ash smiled. It was nice having a real friend around. 

“Just the guy I was hoping to see.” Ash cheered, and Shorter raised an eyebrow.

“Aww, you came just to see me?” Just seconds after, the man's eyes got serious, an almost comical frown replacing his toothy grin. “What’s wrong? What happened?” Ash rolled his eyes.

“Do I need a reason to come see my best friend?” Shorter shrugged.

“No, I just assumed that you needed to talk about something otherwise you’d just call me or come back later. Plus you look a little distressed.” Ash sighed. When did his emotions become so easy to read? 

“Okay, you’re right, but I also was hungry.” Ash pouted, crossing his arms and looking down at the ground.

“Well it’s lunch so we can get the buffet food. I’ll just take my lunch break now.” Ash dropped his arms

and smiled to himself.

“Okay, that’s fine.” 

—

“I mean,” Ash paused to take another mouthful of rice before continuing talking, “It’s like I have to do everything now! And I know that she’s busy and can’t help but I’m so fucking stressed out!” Shorter nodded, somehow still listening to Ash’s breakdown/rant even though Ash refused not to talk and eat at the same time. Ash swallowed and took another bite. “I feel like.. like… a bridezilla!” He shouted, exasperated. 

“Then tell her that!” Shorter yells, mouth also full of food. “How is she going to know unless you talk to her?”

“It’s not like I haven’t tried! Every time I call she’s busy or in a meeting. We haven’t had an actual conversation in weeks.” Ash shoves another forkful of chicken in his mouth. “So what am I supposed to do?” Shorter looks down at his plate for a moment with his brows furrowed, clearly thinking hard. 

“I’m just scared,” Ash continues, “I’m scared that maybe we rushed into this marriage too fast.” At this, Shorter looks up. 

“Are you serious? Do you think it’s just cold feet..?” Ash shakes his head.

“I-I don’t know. All I know is that things are…

different between us. Our calls are shorter nowadays and I used to look forward to them, but now our conversations feel almost  _ forced. _ ” Ash looks down at his plate gloomily. 

“Ash… I know that we’ve already had this conversation but,” Shorter’s voice gets softer, “if you’re not sure than don’t go with it. I’m not saying end things with her but maybe… postpone the wedding? You don’t have to do this for her. Put yourself first for once.” Ash’s shoulders go tense, like something is bothering him.

“Shorter… I think I’m-“ Ash is cut off by the sound of his phone alarm, signaling him that his meeting with Eiji is in 40 minutes. He immediately stands up, abandoning his confession and whatever else was on his mind. “I’m sorry Shorter, I have to leave. Thanks for lunch.” He laid a generous tip down on the table, and began to walk away, shrugging his coat on to protect him from the autumn chill. 

“Ash! You can’t just leave!” Shorter yells, but it’s no use. He’s already on his way to the flower shop.

>>•<<

Eiji was just about to leave the shop for lunch when the doorbell rings, and a tall blonde man steps into the shop.

He’s dressed in dark jeans, a white t-shirt, and a blue jacket. He looks effortless, and Eiji envies him for that. 

“Ash!” Eiji cheers, perhaps a bit too excitedly, but Ash doesn’t comment on it. Ash is too busy glancing around at the shop to notice. “I’m glad you’re here! I was just about to grab some lunch. Would you, um, like to come with?” He asks, and Ash smiles like an idiot for reasons unbeknownst to Eiji. 

“I would love to, but I’ve already had lunch.” Eiji’s expression falls. 

“Oh.” The japanese man stands there, very still and now very disappointed. He looks like a sad puppy, bug brown eyes going wide and glassy, mouth in a small pout, and Ash feels so bad that he ends up caving.  _ How could he have said no? _

“But… if this place has coffee I wouldn’t mind going?” This seems to be the right response because Eiji’s sad puppy look is gone and it’s replaced by a smile that lights up the whole room. It nearly knocks the breath out of Ash’s lungs.

“Okay! Then let’s go!” Rather than questioning him, Ash finds himself following Eiji like a duckling around New York, making him wonder when he became so easily persuaded. 

The café is only a few blocks away, so they arrive in less than 10 minutes. Upon coming in, Eiji’s already scoping out the menu, but Ash is still scanning his surroundings. It’s a sort of a habit of his from his childhood. 

While in foster care, he was bounced around in lots of different homes. He remembers one home in particular that he’d stayed at for about two years. He wouldn’t go back for all the money in the world. Not only was he constantly harassed and abused, but he found himself in many sketchy places and situations due to the foster parent’s shitty ability to take care of a middle school aged child. After one especially bad experience, he learned to always be observant of every room he entered,  _ and _ the people in the room.

Just the thought of that day makes his skin crawl and his spine shiver. 

“Ash?” Eiji’s voice pulled the blonde out of his thoughts. He was looking up at Ash worriedly, like he could sense what he was thinking about. “Are you alright? You kind of spaced out back there.” Ash blinked a few times, trying to come back to reality.

“Yeah. Yeah I’m fine, just thinking.” Eiji smiled and turned to order. As he spoke, Ash observed him. He was dressed in jeans and a dark blue shirt with white stripes. He also wore a tan jacket which was cuffed at the sleeves and simple white converse shoes. He looked well put together, unlike Ash, who was really a  _ throw on the first clean shirt he sees  _ kind of guy. 

Eiji finished ordering, forcing Ash to stop staring at him and come back to the real world. He ordered and Americano, paid with his card, and followed Eiji to one of the small tables by the window of the shop to sit. 

As he sat down, a plate was placed in front of Eiji full of the greenest salad Ash had ever seen. Eiji thanked the waitress and began to mix the salad around with his fork before he diverted his attention to Ash. 

“Before we get to the wedding planning, tell me more about you.” Eiji smiled at the blonde, eyes lighting up. Ash felt his heart leap in his throat.

“Well… what do you want to know about me?” Ash could definitely feel himself begin to sweat, and he hoped his cheeks weren’t flushing. 

“I need you to tell me the whole truth and nothing but the truth on this one.” Eiji stared at Ash with a serious expression. “Are you a cat or a dog person?” Ash raised an eyebrow.

“Cat person?” Ash said hesitantly. “I mean I like dogs, but I’d prefer cats.” Eiji breathed out a sigh of relief.

“Oh thank goodness. If you would have been a dog person, I’m not sure what I would have done.” Ash smiled, positively charmed by Eiji. “Anyway, um… what’s your full name?” 

“Aslan J. Callenreese.” Ash answered without hesitation. 

“What does the J. stand for?” 

“Jade.”

“After your eyes, I’m going to guess?” Ash nodded. “Well whoever named you was right. You’ve got some of the most beautiful green eyes I’ve ever seen. They’re like sparkling emeralds.” Ash flushed a dangerous shade of red, and all he was able to choke out was a breathless  _ thanks. _

“What about you,  _ Eiji _ ?” Ash made sure to draw out Eiji’s name when he said it. “What do you do in your spare time, other than run a flower shop?” Eiji looked down, suddenly sheepish.

“I’m an amateur photographer, actually. The flower shop business wasn’t actually supposed to be my career, but I never had enough money to go to film school, so.” Eiji shrugged. 

“Do you have any photos that you’ve taken I can see?” Ash asked, curious to know if Eiji was able to master every art he put his hands on. The answer was yes, of course.

“Wow, you’re really good.” Ash stated, staring at the screen of Eiji’s phone like he just saw the most beautiful picture he’d ever seen. “Is this you?” Ash clicked on an old looking photo of a boy in a sports jersey and shorts who seemed to be mid-pole vault. He had the same dark hair, dark eyes, and pale skin as Eiji. Ash felt his mouth get a little dry. He also had killer thighs and biceps… 

“Yeah, that was back in highschool.” Eiji said, seemingly embarrassed. “I used to do pole vaulting, but I don’t anymore.” Ash continued inspecting the photo.  _ His hair was a lot longer back then… _

“Why did you stop?” Ash asked. Suddenly, Eiji was quiet. 

“I landed bad once and fractured my ankle, and after it healed I just… couldn’t bare to do it again.” Ash looked up. The smile planted on Eiji’s face was gone and it felt as if the whole café had gone silent. 

“I’m sorry.” Eiji still didn’t meet the blonde’s eyes. 

“It’s okay, you don’t have anything to be sorry for.” Ash frowned. Thankfully, the waiter came over at that moment and set down Ash’s Americano in front of him, so he was able to avoid the awkward silence between him and Eiji. 

“We should go ahead and start planning now.” Eiji said. He smiled, but Ash could tell he wasn’t  _ really  _ smiling. However, Ash wasn’t going to push Eiji more than he already had.

“Yeah that’s sounds good.” Ash was suddenly very grateful for the distraction of coffee.

“So,” Eiji asked, “do you have a theme?” Ash took a sip of his coffee and stared at him, thoroughly confused.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Do you have a theme?” Eiji repeated, but Ash was still staring at Eiji like he grew another head. “You know, for the wedding?” Ash’s eyebrows raised and his mouth made a tiny ‘o’ shape as what Eiji was trying to ask finally clicked in his mind. 

“Oh, um, I don’t really think so. It’s just… wedding themed.” He answered, stuttering the full way through, and avoiding eye contact. Eiji put his fork down and stared at Ash. 

“Wedding themed…?” Ash nodded again, getting less and less confident in his answer as time went on. They sat in silence for a few moments before Eiji burst out in laughter, nearly knocking over his drink. To say Ash looked embarrassed was an understatement. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry Ash, I didn’t mean to laugh at  _ you _ . It’s just… why are you doing the flower arrangements if you don’t even know if you have a wedding theme?” Ash crossed his arms defensively.

“Well I didn’t know you had to have a wedding theme or whatever. I’ve planned the rest of it out! I have a color scheme and everything.” Eiji covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing again.

“You planned the whole wedding by yourself? What’s the bride been doing this whole time?” Ash sighed, and his smile faded a bit as he remembered what he was here to do. 

“She’s… on a business trip.” He answered, and any trace of a smirk was gone. Eiji frowned. 

“I’m sorry.” He said, looking down at his plate and taking a few bites. Ash face palmed himself.

“No, I’m sorry. We were having a nice time and I just ruined it. Let's continue, please.” Eiji looked ready to argue with Ash’s apology but he didn’t comment on it. 

For the rest of the hour, Eiji showed Ash countless types of flower arrangements, colors, and themes. Eiji had planned every single detail of every single arrangement type and more. Ash was astounded to say the least. Eiji obviously cared about his work, and that made Ash even more infatuated with him than he already was.

Eventually they decided on an arrangement, a flower type, a color, and a theme. They were finally done, but rather than relieved, Ash felt a pang of disappointment. He didn’t want their time together to end so soon, even if it had been a few hours since he’d arrived at the flower shop. 

“So I guess we’re done!” Eiji said, smiling at the plans they had come up with together. He looked at Ash, eyes full of happiness but also, hesitation. 

“Yeah, I guess we are done.” Ash repeated, barely remembering what he was saying. They both sat for a few moments, Ash drinking his now lukewarm Americano and Eiji, finishing his salad that had been sadly neglected during their work. 

“You know,” Eiji said after a few minutes of painful silence, “it would be really helpful if I could have your number.” Ash looked up at Eiji with surprise. “For work, of course.” Eiji clarified, for himself more than anything. 

“Yes.” Ash agreed, sounding a little breathless. “Yes, that’s a great idea!” They exchanged phone numbers, and finished their food while chatting happily. As they stood at the door of the Café, the awkward silence reappeared, making both of their cheeks flush the slightest pink color.

“Are you free Saturday?” Ash asked quietly, fumbling with his gloves to distract himself. He caught the almost unnoticeable blush that showed up on Eiji’s face as he stared at Ash in shock. He just nodded, still confused as to why Ash was asking.

“Great! Would you, um, like to get some dinner? Maybe?” Ash could feel his hands start to sweat and his face start to heat up. 

“We don’t have any more planning to do.” Eiji reasoned, because it all hadn’t quite clicked yet.

“I know. I want to have dinner with you. Not Eiji the florist. I would like to get to know you better, if you’re up for it.” Eiji turned a violent shade of red.

“O-Oh. Oh okay. I’m- yeah that sounds good.” Eiji rubbed his neck sheepishly. “Um, I had a good time today. I guess I’ll see you then?” Eiji rose an eyebrow at Ash. The blonde beamed at him.

“Yeah, I’ll text you the details. See you then.” Eiji smiled and looked down before he walked away, stopping to glance back at Ash and wave before he continued. Ash sighed happily, and put a hand over his rapidly beating heart. 

Why was he feeling this way? Was it normal to feel like this for strangers? Or even friends? Ash decided he wasn’t ready to answer that question. 

He needed to make reservations. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Sorry these notes are a bit late. As soon as I posted this update I passed out haha. I’m overwhelmed by the response on this fic! I was struggling updating on time because I’ve had such a hectic week, but hopefully next week will be better. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and feel free to leave kudos or a comment! It always makes my day seeing that someone leaves a comment 💛 What do you think is going to happen next? Let me know! See you next week!


	3. A Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was forcing its way out of Ash at one time, so tired of being suppressed out of embarrassment and denial. This was who he was. He loved Eiji. 
> 
> He fell in love with a man who helped him plan his wedding. He sharpened the knife that would eventually lead to his own demise.
> 
> He fell in love with Eiji.
> 
> He’s in love with Eiji.
> 
> He loves Eiji. 
> 
> Eiji.
> 
> He needed to find Eiji.

Shorter knew Ash well enough to understand that the blonde wasn’t as happy as he tried to make everyone seem. Ever since Amanda had left for her business trip, Shorter noticed small glimpses of unhappiness in the now hollow smiles he gave strangers and friends alike.

However, for the past week, it seemed like the life was back in Ash’s eyes. His smiled more often, he laughed more often, and he complained less about his workload. Consequently, Amanda began to come up less and less. Although, Shorter was unsure whether that was a good thing or not. 

Instead, the topic of conversation very quickly became Eiji Okumura, the owner of a flower shop downtown. And although Shorter began to worry that Ash was getting more attached to this Eiji than he could realize, he wouldn’t dare mention it to Ash. He hadn’t seen him so happy and carefree in a very  _ very  _ long time, so it wasn’t worth the risk to tell Ash what was very obvious to everyone else.

At first, Shorter just assumed that Ash was just curious since he was marrying so soon, but it really hit him how serious thing we’re getting when the blonde revealed that he was taking the florist out to dinner.

“You’re taking him out?” Shorter asked, making an incredulous face at Ash from the other side of the room. 

“Yeah. What about it?” Ash was cuffing the sleeves of his dress shirt and uncuffing them over and over again, unsure of which looked better. It was important he looked his best for Eiji. He turned around to ask Shorter for feedback, only to find his friend laughing hysterically. The blonde flushed.

“What?!” Shorter was clutching his stomach with laughter.

“Nothing, nothing. It’s just-“ Shorter snickered, “you’re so far gone.” Ash crosses his arms defensively. 

“Excuse me?” Ash’s voice was nearly an octave higher than before. Shorter cackled, rolling around on Ash’s bed.

“You don’t even know!” Ash opened his mouth to further question Shorter on exactly what he was getting at, but before he got the chance, his phone rang in his back pocket. He decided Shorter wasn’t worth interrogating, and he respectfully let himself out of the room to answer his call. 

Ash glanced down at his phone screen to see Amanda’s name pop up as it vibrated. Her contact, a photo of her and Ash at the beach stared back at him, filling Ash with a sense of dread and guilt for a reason Ash chose to ignore. Swiftly, he ended the call and shoved his phone back in his pocket. 

He had a dinner to go to. 

>>•<<

Eiji lived downtown, so Ash decided to pick him up for their dinner in his car. It wasn’t the nicest, but it beat having to flag down a taxi and hope it didn’t smell like old diapers mixed with tropical scented febreze. In that case, Ash was happy to provide Eiji a ride.

Upon knocking at the door of Eiji’s apartment, Ash was met with an unfamiliar face who, based on what he knew, was the japanese man’s roommate.

The tall, slender man with gorgeous long black hair and vibrant violet eyes glared at him from the entrance of the apartment. He was, in all senses, devastatingly beautiful, dressed in an expensive looking blouse and a pair of slacks. They were likely designer from the looks of it. His fingers were adorned with rings and he wore a pair of diamond earrings and a dainty, silver necklace. 

“Who are you?” The man questioned, unkindly, practically spitting the question out. Ash gulped. He felt like he was back in highschool picking up his date for prom, and answering the door to her crazy father. 

“I’m Ash.” His hands felt shaky and already a little bit sweaty. “I’m here to pick up Eiji.” Ash pulled back from subconsciously adding  _ sir  _ to the end of his statement. The man raised a brow and looked Ash up and down, sizing him up like a snake eyed it’s prey. 

“I’m Yut-Lung.” The man responded, holding out his hand for Ash to shake … or kiss. Ash decided on shake. Yut Lung leaned closer to Ash, and opened his mouth, likely ready to give him the talking to of his life, but before Yut Lung got a chance, Ash heard a voice pipe up from in the apartment.

“Yue! You better not be traumatizing Ash like you do every other guy that comes to pick me up!” Yut Lung immediately rolled his eyes, but he listened, backing away from Ash. Silently, Ash sent a  _ thank you  _ to the heavens. From behind Yut-Lung, Eiji emerged, and Ash felt his mouth go dry.

He was dressed in a simple white dress shirt and black slacks that perfectly accentuated his curves (perhaps too perfectly, because Ash was beginning to feel sweat in the cool autumn breeze). 

“Hi, Ash.” Eiji greeted the blonde shyly. Ash couldn’t help but smile at Eiji’s adorable shy smirk. There was a coat thrown under his arm, along with small bouquet of red roses. Ash eyes the flowers, and Eiji followed his gaze, mouth making a small ‘o’ shape in realization. 

“Oh, right! Ash, these are for you!” Eiji held out the few red roses to the blonde, cheeks flushing a similar color. “I had these left over from a bouquet today at the shop and figured you might like them. You see I wasn’t sure what flowers you’d like, and I just assumed that since everyone likes roses that they would be fine but-“ Yut Lung put a hand on Eiji’s shoulder, and he stopped rambling. 

Ash beamed as he accepted the flowers from Eiji.

“I love them, thank you.” Ash couldn’t help but think how romantic it was, Eiji bringing him flowers, and their going to dinner together, although it was just as friends. Eiji looked down shyly again and smiled, before kissing Yue on the cheek and stepping out onto the steps with Ash. 

From this distance, Ash could see the faint glimmer of lip gloss on Eiji’s lips, making them glitter in the disappearing sunlight. They must have spent too long staring at each other, because Yut Lung had to cough in order to tear their gaze away from each other so they could get going. 

“Goodbye Yue! Don’t burn the house down trying to cook for Sing!” Yut-Lung rolled his eyes and shouted something to Eiji in Japanese that Ash couldn’t quite understand. However, it must have been embarrassing because Eiji’s whole face flushed before he climbed into the car. 

As soon as Eiji was in the car, Yue directed his glance to Ash, this time giving him a look of confidence that seemed to say  _ I trust you  _ and also  _ Don’t fuck this up  _ at the same time. Either way it made Ash feel relieved that Eiji’s friend didn’t absolutely hate him… yet.

Once they were both settled in the car, Eiji was the first to break the silence. 

“I’m sorry for Yut-Lung back there. He’s just…” Eiji hesitated, “overprotective, sometimes. He doesn’t like any of the guys I’ve ever-“ Eiji shut his mouth, realizing his mistake before changing what he was going to say. “I-I don’t get out much.” He decided on. The japanese boy was redder than a tomato, although he tried his best to hide it.

Ash wouldn’t dare admit it, but he felt himself flush just the tiniest bit hearing that from Eiji. Was that wrong? Maybe. But in the moment, being right was his last concern. 

“So, um, where are we going?” Eiji asked, desperate to change the subject. Ash smirked.

“It’s a surprise.” 

  
  


>>•<<

  
  


After a relatively short ride, Ash and Eiji arrived at the restaurant. It was very large, and albeit a tad extra, but Ash could bear it. Plus, it had some of the best food he’d ever had in his life. 

Even though Ash felt a tad uncomfortable being so pampered, and he stuck out like a sore thumb, he could bear it once in a while for a nice steak, and for a romantic dinner.

Eiji, on the other hand, blended in completely with the upper class social life that surrounded them in the restaurant. There were no signs or hints of any uncomfort or confusion in his eyes or body language. In fact, he looked  _ natural  _ here in the dim candle light. 

Ash couldn’t help but notice how Eiji sat with perfect posture and elegance at the table, a stark contrast from just a few days ago when they were hunched over a table on the coffee house, discussing which dog breed was superior. (They had never come to an agreement).

He swayed slightly with the piano and harp streaming in from the ballroom nearby as he read through the menu, which Ash was just remembering was in mostly French. However, Eiji didn’t bat an eye. In fact, he ordered completely in French, without missing a beat.

It made Ash curious about the raven haired man and where exactly he learned how to blend in with the upper class. Perhaps he came from the upper class? It didn’t seem too unlikely. After all-

“Ash?” Eiji asked cautiously, and the blonde’s eyes drifted to meet his. The raven haired boy smiled shyly. “Are you alright? You’ve been zoned out since we’ve been seated.” Ash nodded.

“I’m alright, I was just-“  _ Admiring how beautiful you are  _ is what Ash really wanted to say, but he, being the idiot he is, answered, “thinking about the wedding.” Ash knew he’d royally messed up when Eiji’s smile dropped, and he looked down at the table with disappointment in his eyes.

“Oh.” Eiji coughed awkwardly. “So, um, are you excited for it? The wedding, I mean.” Ash stabbed his fork into some salad. 

“I’m… can we not talk about the wedding?” Ash asked quietly, and a hint of defensiveness could be heard in his voice. Eiji looked up at Ash with wide eyes, shocked at the sudden change of mood, and the blonde quickly backtracked. “I-I mean, I’d like to talk about something different. Like, for example, about you!” Eiji looked shocked again, but in a different context this time. 

“M-Me?” Ash nodded, completely serious, and Eiji rubbed the back of his neck like he always did when he was nervous, which was often around Ash. 

“Yeah, you.” Ash smirked. “Like, what’s your family like? Where’d you grow up? Normal dinner date questions.” Ash clarified, immediately wishing he hadn’t. If Eiji had noticed Ash’s slip up, it was obvious, as the raven haired man continued conversation casually as could be, which Ash was thankful for. 

Eiji grew up in the quiet town of Izumo, Japan and he’d only moved to America in highschool. Now he lived with his highschool best friend, Yut-Lung, and was the owner of a hole in the wall flower shop in downtown New York. Along with managing his business, he was also studying photography, a passion of his that he was never able to explore until now. 

Ash wasn’t sure how long Eiji talked to him for. Their conversation flowed with ease, both of the two men enjoying each second as it ticked by, and the crowd in the restaurant got more and more scarce. At some point, Eiji had gotten Ash going on about his highschool memories, most of which were  _ extremely  _ embarrassing, but Ash had never seen Eiji laugh so openly, so he gave up on his pride and shared the stories anyway. 

Everything was going smoothly. The food was delicious, the drinks were equally good, and Ash was truly enjoying himself. It wasn’t until Ash invited Eiji to dance with him in the ballroom that their night together began to crumble. 

“I’m not a very good dancer.” Eiji reasoned, but not hesitating to follow Ash to the dance floor. 

“I can teach you. It’s fairly simple. Come on, just one dance?” Eiji smiled and rolled his eyes, allowing Ash to pull him into a waltz. 

“One.” 

When they positioned themselves on the floor, the musicians began to play a new tune, watching as the two men danced joyfully. Ash couldn’t help but smile at the blush that appeared on Eiji’s smiling cheeks when Ash began to whirl them around, hand tight on the shorter man’s waist. 

“You know,” Ash began, “I’ve not enjoyed myself quite this much in a long time.” Eiji smiled and nodded. 

“I’ve loved getting to know you Ash. I hope that we can stay friends after the wedding.” Eiji said quietly, the gleaming happiness in his eyes a bit dulled. Ash sighed as he slowed their dance.

“Eiji… I need to confess to you something. I think… well, there’s no easy way to put it, but I’ve fallen-“ Eiji put a hand to Ash’s mouth, abruptly stopping their dance. The musicians immediately stopped playing, all attention now on Ash and Eiji in the center of the room. Ash stared at Eiji with shock and confusion, but Eiji refused to meet the blonde’s green eyes. 

“Ash. I-I can’t do this.” He pulled his hand down to his side, eyes still locked on Ash’s shoes. “I’ve allowed myself to feel too much. I should have stopped while I knew what was happening because now it’s so hard to stop this feeling.” Eiji put a hand over his heart, an unspoken clarification of what kind of  _ feeling  _ he was talking about. 

Ash reached out to grab Eiji’s hand, but the Japanese man yanked it out of reach, looking up at him with hurt. It was then that Ash noticed the tears spilling from Eiji’s eyes. 

“I can’t fall…” Eiji took in a deep breath, “I can’t fall for someone who’s getting married in less than a week. I’m not strong enough to watch you leave me when I’ve allowed myself to think I could ever have you in the first place. It’s 12:00 o’clock, Ash. The fairytale is done. The magic is gone.” 

“But Eiji-“ Ash tried to reason, but to no avail. 

“Please.  _ Please  _ don’t make this harder than it already is.” Eiji’s voice was shaking now, and he was clutching himself tightly as tears stained his white dress shirt. 

“Goodnight, Ash.” 

As Eiji walked away, Ash felt paralyzed. He didn’t know what to do, what to say, what to feel. Everything was just cold and wrong, and so  _ so _ unfair. Part of Ash wanted to call out to Eiji and confess everything to him, tell him that he was worth it, and that Ash would do anything to have one more day with him.

But instead, he just stood, alone in the middle of the ballroom, watching the man he loved walk away, and listening as his heart shattered like glass. 

  
  


>>•<<

  
  


Ash splashed cold water on his face and look at himself in the gold plated mirror of the men’s restroom. Quiet classical music played through speakers in the ceiling, but rather than relaxing him, it ended up having the opposite effect on Ash. The room was large and full of gorgeous paintings and artifacts that looked like they should be in an art museum, and Ash felt out of place. 

Everything was wrong. 

He could feel the anxiety churning in his stomach, the questions he’d left unanswered for too long suddenly bouncing back at him. 

Ash knew the answers. He knew that he’d fallen out of love with Amanda a long time ago. He knew that he didn’t bring Eiji with him just as a thank you. He  _ knew  _ that he was in love with Eiji. 

All of it seemed clear as day and at cloudy at the same

time. Despite this knowledge, Ash was still at a loss for what to do. He was getting married in a week to a woman who he no longer loved while a man who he did love would be watching as Ash continued to lie to him and himself. 

Everything was forcing its way out of Ash at one time, so tired of being suppressed out of embarrassment and denial. This was who he was. 

He loved Eiji.

He fell in love with a man who helped him plan his wedding. He sharpened the knife that would eventually lead to his own demise.

He fell in love with Eiji.

He’s in love with Eiji.

He  _ loves  _ Eiji. 

Eiji.

He needed to find Eiji. 

Ash raced through the restaurant, clumsily speeding through the extravagant ballrooms full of tables and waiters and waitress carrying plates and expensive wines. 

He ran into many, nearly breaking a bottle of champagne and hastily apologizing before he continued, running towards Eiji, heart on his sleeve. He ran through the different rooms, only stopping to say  _ Sorry  _ and  _ Excuse me _ and  _ I’ll pay for it _ . 

His heart was drumming in his chest, crashing against his ribs as he turned towards the table he was seated at last, where no one sat. 

He was gone.

Ash scanned the room, searching for a glint of black hair and brown eyes, but he found nothing.

Briskly he made his way outside and raced up and down the entrance where many stood, waiting to get in. It was pouring down rain, and Ash was soaked, hysterically searching for anything of Eiji, but he never showed up. 

Eiji was gone. 

Ash was beginning to think he should just give up, but something in his chest, perhaps his heart, told him to go and find Eiji. 

So, Ash hopped in the first taxi he could get, and paid the driver extra, much more than anyone with a brain would probably pay. The man’s eyes got wide as he stared at the bills in his hands.

“Are you sure about this, sir?” Ash gave the man a cold stare, and he abruptly stopped questioning the blonde. “I-I mean, where to?” 

“Garden of Eden Flower Shop. Step on it.” 

  
  
  


>>•<<

Eiji was sitting against the counter in his flower shop, alone and disappointed when he heard a knock at the door. It was late, and he’d been crying so much that Eiji thought he might have just imagined it, but sure enough, there was another knock.

The japanese man pushed himself off the floor, gripping the daisies in his hand tightly as he slowly walked to answer the door. The knock was louder now, more frantic.

Eiji wipes his eyes and opened the door to a sight that made him drop the flowers he was holding. Standing in front of Eiji, chest heaving, hair and clothes completely soaked, was Ash. 

“Eiji…” He breathed, and Eiji felt his heart best out of his chest. “I’m not marrying Amanda. I’ve been denying it for too long, because I was scared of what people would think of me and what would happen, but meeting you I’ve learned more about myself than I ever did with Amanda. I can’t lie anymore. I need you Eiji. I love you.” Eiji stood, shocked, frozen in place. He was ecstatic, but everything was happening so fast that he wasn’t able to process anything. “If you don’t want to be with me, I get that, but I needed to tell you. I just want you to know that-“ 

“I love you, too.” Eiji blurted out, surprising both Ash and himself, and they stood, looking at each other with disbelief. However, that didn’t last long, because within seconds, Eiji was throwing himself at the blonde, pressing his lips against Ash’s, embracing him passionately like it was the last time they would ever be able to see each other. 

Ash’s lips were soft and tender, and they tasted like the wine he’d ordered earlier that night. Eiji held Ash’s head with his hands, pulling him closer still. Ash held Eiji’s waist tightly, letting his hands trail down the shorter man’s back as they kissed. 

It was everything Ash ever wanted, but now, Ash wanted more. He wanted to stay like this forever, in this moment forever, with Eiji forever. 

The rain was pouring down on both of them, soaking their clothes and their hair, but neither of them could seem to care, because they were together, and everything was right. 

The shoe fit, and Cinderella found his prince. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAA IT’S OUT!!! I’m so so so excited to post this chapter because I’ve been so busy I’ve not been able to do it on time! 😭 This was the chapter I’ve been dying to post this entire fic and I really hope you guys like it :) If so, let me know!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated always! There’s nothing better than getting a notification that someone cared enough to let you know how much they liked you story, and it really motivates me to keep writing.
> 
> I hope I can update soon, but school just started and I’m swamped with work :( So these last two chapters will probably take a little bit longer. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I look forward to seeing your thoughts 💕💕💕
> 
> (P.S. can you guess my favorite disney princess? 😂)
> 
> \- GA

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This fic is going to be very short since I have others I’m also writing at this time, but I just couldn’t seem to get this AU out of my head. 
> 
> Kudos are very appreciated! As well as comments telling me your thoughts or what you’re hoping to see next! Thanks again for reading! See you next chapter :D 
> 
> (P.S. Did any of you catch my casual Falsettos reference thrown in there? :0) 
> 
> -Georgia 
> 
> Twitter: SapphicPeaches


End file.
